Jeremy Burns
"She was engaged to a Warlock." —Phoebe Halliwell speaking to Paige Matthews about Piper's ex-boyfriends, including Jeremy.src Jeremy Burns (Unknown - 1998, 1999 - 1999) was a warlock who went up against the Charmed Ones in order to steal their active powers, after robbing several other witches of their magic and killing them in the process. He was vanquished by the Warlock Spell from the Book of Shadows by the sisters, though was later revived by Abraxas, only to be vanquished once again by the sisters in P3. At an unknown time, Jeremy was employed as a reporter for the San Francisco Chronicle in San Francisco. He searched the city for female witches with active powers and seduced or befriended them, before murdering them with a power-sucking athame, stealing their magic. Powers he collected include; fire creation, psychokinesis, controlling wind and shapeshifting, unless he was a shapeshifting warlock to begin with. Around 1997, Jeremy learnt that the Halliwells were the Charmed Ones, and that they would receive their powers once their grandmother died. He proceeded to seduce Piper Halliwell by giving her his phone number at San Francisco Memorial Hospital, and he later got her to fall in love with him. Soon, they were engaged, and, once the sisters' grandmother had died, he decided to kill them. After a failed attempt at killing Piper and being gravely wounded by a spell, he broke into the Halliwell Manor and almost killed them with his powers, until they used the Warlock Spell to vanquish him. He was revived exactly a year after his vanquish by Abraxas, who reversed the Warlock Spell, and tried to kill Piper in her club, P3. However, she got her sisters on the phone and they all chanted the spell as one, which vanquished him for the final time. Contents show 1 Biography 1.1 Woodcut Carvings1.2 Past1.3 Learning of the Charmed Ones1.4 San Francisco Murders1.5 Attacking Piper1.6 Vanquish1.7 Resurrection 2 Powers and Abilities 2.1 Active Powers2.2 Passive Powers 3 Possessions 4 Professional Life 5 Appearances 6 Behind the Scenes 7 Notes and References Biography EditWoodcut Carvings Edit "The women in the first wood carving, they were in slumber, but in the second one, they were battling some sort of warlock. I think as long as we were in the dark about our powers, we were safe. But not anymore." —Phoebe Halliwell on the woodcuts in the Book of Shadows.src At an unknown time decades before the Charmed Ones birth, an unknown Warren witch, possibly Melinda Warren, had woodcuts placed in the Book of Shadows. These woodcuts showed the three women fighting "some sort of warlock". Past Edit " 'An it harm none, do what ye will.' If a witch violates this oath, they become known as a warlock, regardless of their gender. A warlock has but one goal: to kill witches and obtain their powers. Unfortunately, the look like regular people. They could be anyone, anywhere." —Phoebe Halliwell on warlocks.src Jeremy with his power-sucking athame. Added by Jack "BtR" SaxonJeremy's past and early life is unknown, although he was either born to a family of warlocks, like the Rowe brothers, or was once a witch, who turned evil and killed for power. Either way, he began to kill witches at an unknown time, and used a power-sucking athame to rob his victims of their active powers, aswell as take their lives, as he was apparently incapable of power absorption. It is possible that he was a shapeshifting warlock like Zile before stealing others' powers, since shapeshifting is more common for evil beings than good witches, making it less likely he stole it. However, he may have just stolen the ability from a shapeshifter or a demon, though that would be a breach of Underworld law. Learning of the Charmed Ones Edit "I've known for some quite time that the moment that old witch croaked that all your powers would be released. Powers that would reveal themselves as soon as the three of you got together again." —Jeremy relaying some information to Piper.src At an unknown time, Jeremy discovered that Penelope Halliwell's grandchildren would become the Charmed Ones upon her death, a fact which could have been told to him by Nicholas, another warlock. He then planned to wait until Penny had died in order to then murder all three empowered sisters to steal their powers, which would make him very powerful. The day that Penny was admitted to the hospital, Jeremy either saw or followed Piper, her second eldest granddaughter, to the cafeteria, claiming that he was covering a story there, as he had a job as a reporter for the San Francisco Chronicle by then, presumably as a cover. As Piper sat there crying, he handed her a napkin, which had his phone number on it. The two soon became a couple, enabling Jeremy access to the Halliwell sisters' lives. San Francisco Murders Edit "I'm at an apartment building on the corner of 8th and Franklin where a murder occurred earlier this evening. The victim, who is believed to be a nurse at County General, was reportedly stabbed to death in her apartment." —The report on the death of one of Jeremy's victims, Serena Fredrick, by a woman on Channel 6 News.src Jeremy murdering Serena Fredrick. Added by Jack "BtR" SaxonWith a home in San Francisco, Jeremy soon began to murder witches in the city to steal their active powers with a power-sucking athame, to use for combat with the Halliwell sisters, particularly Prudence, the eldest. He killed two witches who may have been from the same coven, as they both had triquetra tattoos, and by this time had the powers to control wind, shapeshift, project, move objects outside of his sight, and manipulate his voice. He then proceeded to murder Serena Fredrick, a witch whom he had either seduced or befriended, which may have been true for the other victims also, and stole her power to conjure fire. To avoid suspicion, he posed as an inquiring and very curious reporter, and covered the story on Serena's death, though an inspector there, Andrew Trudeau, gave him no information. He was also later seen on Channel 6 News. By this time, he knew that Phoebe, the third sister, had returned to the Halliwell Manor, and it was then that he started to make his move on them and their powers. Attacking Piper Edit "I want to show you the old bowing building. The view of the Bay Bridge - it's amazing." —Jeremy leading Piper to her doom.src Jeremy attacking Piper, before being frozen. Added by Jack "BtR" SaxonLooking to get even closer to Piper, whom he was then engaged with, Jeremy sent a bottle of port to her for her audition at Quake, a restaurant run by a mortal chef named Moore. She got the job, though accidentally froze Moore during the audition. It is likely that Jeremy was watching her somehow, perhaps magically, as he later saw her outside of the restaurant and congratulated her on the job. He then caught a taxi, saying that he was taking her to his place, but told the driver to take them to the old bowing building at the bay. When they were there, he led her into an elevator, where he pulled out his power-sucking athame and revealed his plan, before lunging at her with his blade. However, she accidentally froze him, since her power was triggered by fear and panic, and escaped. Vanquish Edit Jeremy attacking the Charmed Ones. Added by Jack "BtR" Saxon"I'm one of millions... in places you can't even imagine, in forms you would never believe. We are all around you! You won't be the last! You will never be safe! And you will never be ... free!" —Jeremy before his vanquish.src Jeremy ran after her, though she had knocked him unconscious in the elevator, so he was quite behind her. As he ran through a dark alleyway, the sisters cast a spell against him, which caused thorns to erupt and pierce all over his body, wounding and angering him. When he arrived at the Manor, he was knocked onto the ground by Prue's telekinesis, but proceeded to run upstairs to the attic, where they were hiding, and used psychokinesis to move all the objects they had tried to barricade the doors with. He then exploded the door and created a circle of fire using Serena Fredrick's power around the sisters, before transforming it into a tornado. However, they chanted the Warlock Spell, which vanquished Jeremy, but not before he warned that there were many more just like him, and that they would never be free from them. He then exploded due to the spell. Resurrection Edit "Oh my god! Jeremy?" —Piper surprised by Jeremy's reappearance.src In 1999, exactly one year after his attack on the Charmed Ones, Jeremy was revived by Abraxas, a demon of the Astral Plane who was reading the Book of Shadows backwards and undoing the Charmed Ones' spells. Abraxas sent him to P3, where Piper was, and knocked out Rob, a loan manager, and then lunged at Piper with his athame before she froze him. However, he could fight through her freezes and got close enough to kill her when she, along with her sisters on the phone, all chanted the Warlock Spell again, re-vanquishing Jeremy6. He never returned afterwards. Powers and Abilities Edit"He's fighting through my freezes. He's adjusting or something." —Piper shortly after Jeremy's resurrection.src Jeremy using Serena Fredrick's power. Added by Jack "BtR" SaxonActive Powers Edit ■Shapeshifting: Jeremy possessed the power to shapeshift, which was presumably stolen from a witch. However, since the power is more common in forces of evil, he may have either already possessed the power, or stole it from a demon or shapeshifter. He used this power to frighten Piper while in an elevator. ■Pyrokinesis: Jeremy could create fire through his athame after stealing the power from Serena Fredrick, a witch. He used the ability to traop the Charmed Ones in a circle of fire, which he then transformed into a tornado. ■Aerokinesis: Jeremy had the ability to control the forces of air and wind, a power which he most likely stole from a witch. He used this to transform a circle of fire into a tornado, which surrounded the Charmed Ones. ■Psychokinesis: Jeremy could move objects that he could not see with his mind, which he used to un-barricade the door to the attic when he was in-combat with the Charmed Ones. It was presumably stolen from a witch. Passive Powers Edit ■Adjusting: Jeremy had the ability to adjust, allowing him to "fight" through Piper's freezes. This may have been due to the fact that he had many other powers, which made him less susceptible to being frozen. Possessions EditJeremy with his athame. Added by Jack "BtR" Saxon■Home: Jeremy had a home in San Francisco, located on or near 7th Street. It was on his way to this location that he took Piper to the old bowing building to kill her. ■Power-sucking athame: Jeremy used a power-sucking athame to rob his victims of their active powers. The blade was destroyed with his vanquish. Professional Life Edit"Jeremy Burns, San Francisco Chronicle." —Jeremy introducing himself to Andrew Trudeau.src Jeremy worked as a reporter for the San Francisco Chronicle, which was most likely a cover. However, it is just as possible that he had the job before becoming a warlock, and remained in the profession even after his descent into evil. uring his career, he was seen on Channel 6 News and reported on the death of Serena Fredrick, whom he himself had murdered. Category:Antagonists Category:Forgotten Lot